


Do You Remember the Days?

by aaronnn



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Angst, Falling In Love, Fluff, Friends With Benefits, Friendship, Listen kids, M/M, Romance, Smut, Strangers to Lovers, They were too scared to tell each other they maaaaay have some sort of feelings, Until OOF they meet a few years later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:13:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26365510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aaronnn/pseuds/aaronnn
Summary: Flings meet, sometimes they stay together and sometimes they part ways. And sometimes they meet after years because they still think of each other on rainy days.Hyungwon and Changkyun met at a fair when Hyungwon didn't even want to go. They just... Clicked. But sometimes, the future doesn't hold the best for you. They had to say goodbye, but the tears were left in private. Life went on. And then... And then the future decided to bring them back together.
Relationships: Chae Hyungwon/Im Changkyun | I.M
Comments: 8
Kudos: 16





	1. Red and Yellow and Blue and Green

“Hurry up, I told them we’d meet them at the coffee shop,” Minhyuk nervously paced around the room, from the closet to the mirror and back. “You’re wearing a beanie anyway!” Minhyuk threw his phone on Hyungwon’s bed and then threw himself on the covers. 

Hyungwon didn’t want to admit it, but maybe a part of why he kept looking in the mirror and fixing everything about himself, his hair, not messy enough, too messy, his jacket, fixing his belt, tucking his shirt in and out, maybe he was wasting so much time so he could delay meeting Minhyuk’s friends as much as he could. 

“Yeah, yeah, just a… Just a minute,” he mumbled, twisting the beanie right and left, placing each strand in the perfect location. His stomach clenched every time he thought about how he would have to go to the coffee shop and meet Minhyuk’s friends from college and… And knowing himself, he knew he’d just sit in the corner and look at the patterns the milky foam made. 

‘I just like to listen,’ he always excused his silence. True, he liked to listen. He wanted to talk too. But he never seemed to find the right time, the perfect time to jump into the conversation. It was okay when it was one or two new people. And maybe… They wouldn’t even want to listen to him. It felt like being thrown into a wild river by Minhyuk, with no way to keep yourself afloat. 

He cursed Minhyuk for making him go, promising them to bring him too because… Well, he promised him they’d spend the weekend together. He knew Minhyuk wanted to see them again after they all came back from internships and study programs and whatever for a short while, and he guessed Minhyuk felt too bad for leaving him alone. Or maybe he hoped, like so many times before, that Hyungwon would slither out of his shell and have a good time. 

No, that’s dumb. He can have a good time. Just… It just has to be people he knows. 

Hyungwon didn’t even notice when they arrived at the subway station. The worries clouded his mind so much, he only snapped back into reality when he had to fish for his ticket. And it hit him he’s just closer and closer to the dreaded date.

Minhyuk asked him if he’s okay a few times. And Hyungwon just nodded his head, not to be a bummer, but Minhyuk saw how he kept playing with his fingers. Their stop was coming, and Hyungwon felt a burning clench in his chest, forcing himself out of the wagon and up the stairs.

“Come on, they’re cool guys. It’ll be fun!” But Hyungwon didn’t believe a word of that. Sure, it’ll be fun for Minhyuk, but… God, he started to feel like a burden. He knew Minhyuk wouldn’t be taking him if he didn’t feel bad about leaving him alone at home. He knew Hyungwon would just stay on his phone the whole night, and that’s… That’s not a bad night for Hyungwon.

He knew he’d just have to last two hours with a smile and then spend the next days recharging. 

Hyungwon stirred his milkshake, looking out of the window. He managed to catch every detail in the street, acting as if he’s lost in his thoughts. Well, he was. But he acted like that, just to have an excuse when someone asks why he’s not joining the conversation. Because he just doesn’t know how. 

The thing is, the guys were pretty nice. They met up, greeted, introductions, all that. Hyungwon even started feeling better about this whole ordeal; maybe, maybe he could actually fit in and have fun. Made small talk, he exchanged a few words with them. But as soon as the conversation steered towards their college times, he knew he was redundant. Sure, he could butt in and talk about his college times, but… But he didn’t want to. Who’d care anyway? 

He couldn’t find a blind spot to jump in anyway. God, why did he think so much about it? Just speak. You don’t have to think about entering a conversation, do you? God, Hyungwon, just say something.

But he didn’t. He got ready a few times. Almost ready to make the jump and… And then he didn’t. He stirred the whipped cream on the top of his milkshake and watched it dissolve; he focused so much on the cream to take the attention away from his own dull inside. If he were alone, maybe he’d start crying. Just… He felt so hopeless and alone, it was almost absurd. He didn’t want to come here, really. He let Minhyuk talk him into it, but… He hated feeling like a burden, like a bystander in a group of people, and even though they sometimes asked him a thing or two, he couldn’t fit right in. 

The bell above the door rang, and Hyungwon quickly looked at his new distraction, but his heart soon dropped when the man approached their table. He gave him a big smile before he greeted the others, and Hyungwon just hoped he wasn’t looking at him with a stare too obvious. 

He shuffled his way to the window seat, and Hyungwon’s heart clenched when he sat right in front of him. Shit, now he’d have to look at him too, so he wouldn’t feel like he’s ignoring him. Why- Why is he overthinking this so much! He picked his eyes up from his disappearing whipped cream and looked up at the guy again. This time he couldn’t hide a smile, a smile instead of hello, and he received one in return.

“I’m Changkyun.” He reached his hand over the table to shake Hyungwon’s hand, and his smile got even bigger. Hyungwon quietly introduced himself too, shushed by the loud conversation going on beside them. 

Hyungwon didn’t know whether Changkyun was his saving grace or just one more voice in the cacophony of memories he heard from the side. And his eyes drifted to the street as soon as Changkyun joined the conversation, Hyungwon was left with the clinks of his straw against the glass. He was left with eyeing the city as it slowly fell into the night, and lights everywhere started popping up. He kinda wished he was there, whatever, lost in the streets instead of here, stuck in a corner and reminded he doesn’t…. Really belong.

“So… What do you study?” Hyungwon’s eyes shot up and only saw Changkyun stirring sugar into his coffee. He wasn’t sure if the question was directed at him, but…

“Oh, um… Bioinformatics.” God, that must’ve sounded so lame. He saw the guy’s… Oh shit, he forgot his name. He forgot his name already, and it’s been just like a few minutes. He saw the guy’s eyebrows raise in surprise.

“Wow… I don’t… I can’t even imagine what that is,” he laughed. 

“What about you?”

He saw his eyes roll with a sheepish smile. He hesitated for a second, Hyungwon wondered if he didn’t want to tell him. “Well,... It’s going to sound… Not that great compared to you but uh… Art history.”

“Wow.”

“Yeah.”

“That honestly sounds great! I… I don’t think I could ever look at paintings that long. And analyze them and...”

“It’s not that bad!” Changkyun tried to convince him. Hyungwon knew his tongue untied a little when he got the chance to speak about his studies, and the same seemed to be the case with Changkyun. He was quick to get into his latest assignments, and he pulled out his phone, showing Hyungwon the painting he’s supposed to write an essay about. 

Hyungwon appreciated him talking so much; he liked to listen. Well, he listened, but he didn’t deny himself the little pleasure of looking up from the phone while the other boy explained the details, taking a better look at his face.

He suddenly didn’t hear a word he spoke. He just saw the spark in his eye when he talked and scrolled through the photos (a little cautiously). He only studied him for a second before quickly listening again. “...and that basically indicates she was pregnant at the time.” He looked up with glowing eyes, and it seemed really sweet to Hyungwon that he’s so into it. He could almost feel the excitement radiating from him. 

“Y-Yeah, yeah, it is. What… Does this vase mean?”

“Oh, that’s just a vase. And-” 

“Oh, what’s this?” Hyungwon held his hand away to stop scrolling, swiping back a few pictures to a painting that caught his eye. It was almost impossible to miss the bright colors. 

“Well, um… That is, in fact, my free time project,” Changkyun laughed, a little embarrassed that Hyungwon stopped at that picture precisely. But he felt a bit better when he saw the awe in his eyes. 

“You’re kidding!”

“`No-”

“That’s insane!” he laughed, zooming in on the picture and maybe a little unintentionally looking for more symbolism. Maybe he thought it’d let him get to know Changkyun better. 

“You two ready to go?” A voice interrupted them, both looking up like deer in headlights as if they’ve been caught doing something wrong. And maybe, the others thought creating their little art corner was rude. But in the end, they didn’t care. 

Hyungwon stayed a little behind the group, Minhyuk pulling him back with a cheeky smile. Hyungwon stumbled closer to him, grabbed by his arm. “You two really hit it off,” Minhyuk whispered, and Hyungwon didn’t know whether to blush or make a snarky comment. 

“Yeah… I mean, there wasn’t too much to talk about with the rest so… What’s his… Name, though?”

“Christ, you’re a dumbass. Changkyun.”

And then he was cut off by Changkyun turning around to see if he’s still around and Hyungwon smiled back at him, and they looked at each other for a few seconds. It was maybe the hundredth time they’ve done that since they met. 

When Minhyuk saw the exchange, he quickly let go of Hyungwon and went squish between the rest of his friends, allowing Changkyun stay back and resume his conversation with the newcomer. “So, um, I never asked about your hobbies.”

Your hobbies. Hyungwon blankly stared at Changkyun, suddenly forgetting everything about himself. What does he do in his free time? He only saw himself studying and playing video games for the most part. No hobbies even came to mind; it almost felt like English in third grade, talking about his hobbies. What does he do? Quick, quick, something interesting. 

“You really… Have to give me a second,” he giggled nervously. He had hobbies, he knew he did, but nothing came to mind. “I taught myself how to play one song on the ukulele recently and, and, and… I meditate for…” For anxiety? “...to ease my mind and- I used to be really good at programming at high school but- God, I swear I’m not as boring as I sound, my mind’s just-... Blank.”

And he kinda regretted his words until he heard Changkyun laugh and patted his shoulder. “Oh, I’m sure there’s a lot to learn about you. Oh, look,” he looked up as the noise around them picked up, and the neon lights shone. And they shone very brightly, casting a warm orange glow onto Hyungwon’s face, and Changkyun couldn’t tear his eyes away for a second. The people started huddling around them. “I guess we’re going to the fair.”

Hyungwon didn’t even realize they were at the pier; just now did he feel the cold night air blowing from the sea. And it was so nice, even though it sneaked under his jacket and his shirt and he felt shivers on his arms. He stuffed his hands onto his pockets, fiddling with a ripped button he forgot in there. 

Changkyun held onto his arm, locked his arm with Hyungwon’s, not to lose him in the crowd. They barely saw their friends in the distance but were still following them. Minhyuk turned around with the biggest grin, yelling at them to hurry up because the Ferris wheel by the sea’s only got 6 places left, perfect just for them. And Changkyun wanted to grab his partner for the night and run after them, but people soon rushed to fill the gap between them, and they only saw Minhyuk being dragged away by the rest of the group, throwing them a sad look. 

But it was just them now. 

How convenient. 

Hyungwon felt Changkyun’s grip around his arm tighten as the music picked up, and they could barely hear each other. He saw Changkyun speaking at him but… But he couldn’t understand a word, and Changkyun didn’t like not talking to Hyungwon. He wiggled them away through the people and the stands, slipping by a food stand and skipping over the cables and tiny generators, and his head spun from the stale smell of fried dough. But they made it to the edge of the pier. Hyungwon quickly hopped to the fence because he liked to look over the vast sea. Especially at night. But now it was flashing with bright colors of the fair, switching from blue to yellow and green and red. 

“Wow, I can finally hear you.”

“Amazing, huh?”

“Yeah… So will you finally tell me about your hobbies?” Changkyun teased him and gave him a little nudge to the side. But annoying him was worth that small smile that appeared on his face. 

“Oh, shut it.”

“I’m just kidding, just kidding…” Changkyun laughed, stepping up on the bottom ledge of the fence, looking over the coast. “You wanna go check the Ferris wheel when it clears out?”

“Not really, I’m… Not too keen on heights. But I’m pretty sure one of the guys will go with you if you want to go.”

“Oh, no. I wouldn’t leave you alone tonight, would I?” 

“You better not.” Hyungwon shivered when the wind hit him even harder than before and pinched his cheeks. He was glad he wore a beanie. Maybe they should go for a little walk. So he grabbed Changkyun’s jacket and pulled him off the fence. He wanted to say something, but his stomach interrupted him. “Shit, I guess I should’ve eaten something before we went out,” he laughed, hoping to laugh away the awkward silence. 

But Changkyun was just concerned. “You should’ve said you were hungry! There’s this stand- Okay um, stay h-”

“No, no! It’s oka-”

“Stay here I’ll be right back!”

“I’ll go!... With you,” Hyungwon didn’t get the chance to yell after Changkyun, who was already pushing his way through all the people. But he got lost too fast for Hyungwon to follow. He felt kinda guilty, actually, for making Changkyun go fetch him food. And it was so awkward, standing around alone. 

“Okay, pick one,” Hyungwon heard from the side after a long while. He was starting to wonder if Changkyun ditched him, right there. But then he got so lost, staring over the sea and forgot all about Changkyun. Well, at least for a second. Because he then saw lights glimmer in the sea and bright neon lights shine from behind him, and he got reminded how magical Changkyun looked in those lights. And maybe there was an ocean in his e- No, oh no. 

And Hyungwon was in it again. This time, it took him even shorter to get attached to the first person who paid some attention to him. The guy took him out to eat, and here he is, thinking about the midnight stars in his eyes. Dumb, so dumb. 

And maybe… Maybe he should shut up about this, maybe he should let himself be stupidly invested in one person, even just for one night. Maybe this is why Minhyuk has been dragging him out of the house so much. Just stop overthinking for once and… Oh.

What if he’s not single? Does he… Does he have a girlfriend? He should text Minhyuk. No, he shouldn’t. He doesn’t need to know; they’re just hanging out tonight. No… No reason to think about holding his stupid hand.

“I’m sorry if it took long, there was an insanely long queue. But… Yeah, I don’t have your number, and I forgot to ask what flavor you wanted, so I got us caramel and strawberry. Which do you want?” He stuck out two paper bowls, and Hyungwon was left looking at the sweet concoction. 

“What exactly is this?” Hyungwon poked around with the wooden stick that came with it, pushing around caramel and bananas. 

“You’ve never had this?” Changkyun gasped. “They’re like this fair’s specialty! It’s um…. They’re like bite-sized pancakes, but they’re fluffy to high heaven. And you’ve got some walnuts in there, melted caramel and a banana.” Oh, that was a lot. “And I have the strawberry ones! You’re going to love it, trust me.”

He did. It was almost unbearably sweet, but the warm caramel tasted like absolute heaven. But the strawberry ones looked… They looked so good too. He wondered if… If maybe… 

“Can I?” he asked quietly, pointing his wooden stick towards Changkyun’s bowl. And at first, he said sure, but then retracted his bowl. 

“If you give me your number.”

“Pancake for a number?”

“Mhm.”

“Sounds like a deal.” Hyungwon wasted no time looking for the juiciest one, stealing one strawberry pancake dipped in strawberry jam and a raspberry on top. He plopped it into his bowl and took Changkyun’s phone. He typed in the number without thinking and then… He looked at the numbers and wondered. Is it 4-5? Or 4-8? Is 4-8 from Minhyuk’s numbers? How… How could he forget his own number? But 4-5 just sounded right. He went with 4-5, hoping to never meet Changkyun ever again if it’s the wrong number. 

They continued their walk around the pier, getting a little lost in shallow topics to fill the air. Everything you’d ask a person you met just a few hours ago. The night felt like it’d been so long, though, and they both liked it. They kinda wished it was still only dusk, so they could wander the pier together even longer. 

“So… You’ve got someone right now?” Hyungwon sneaked into the conversation, poking around the last walnut. 

“No, not really.”

“Well, that’s a surprise.”

“Oh?” Changkyun laughed and gave Hyungwon a cheeky look. “Why?”

And Hyungwon knew he walked himself right into a trap. “You-... Well, you just look like someone who’d… God, I don’t know. I just thought you had a girlfriend. Is… Is that bad to say?” 

And Changkyun couldn’t help but smile at how sweet Hyungwon’s concern was. “No… You just think I’m hot, and that is perfectly reasonable,” he shoved his hands into the pockets of his jacket. 

“I- No, no, I just-” Hyungwon stared at him with an open mouth. It’s not that it wasn’t right, but he didn’t want him to put words into his mouth like that. 

“Oh, you’re so flustered!” Changkyun poked Hyungwon’s cheek and continued skipping down the pier. He almost looked like he was dancing, and Hyungwon liked this energy. “Oh, and it’s boyfriend.”

“Boyfriend?”

“Well, you said girlfriend earlier, so…”

“Oh, right…”

“I suppose you’re also swarmed by crowds of admirers.”

“You know what…” Hyungwon said in a mocking tone and caught up with Changkyun and his dancing step. “But yeah, I’m not seeing anyone right now. I barely have time to sleep with how much schoolwork I’ve got, let alone have a functioning relationship.”

“Oh, yeah.” And then he stopped for a while and listened. As soon as he recognized the song, he wasted no time singing along. He wasted Hyungwon to sing with him, having their little private party behind the fair. He reached out his hands, and Hyungwon hesitantly took them out of his pockets and let Changkyun pull him into a dance. 

“Your hands are so cold!” Changkyun gasped, grabbing Hyungwon’s hands and putting them into his own pockets. Hyungwon had to admit, it was a little cozier than his denim jacket. Especially with Changkyun’s hands trying to warm up his own. 

“It’s ok-”

“No! Um,... I hate to say it, but I think you should go home. And I say this very disappointed.”

Hyungwon knew he should. It was past midnight already and… Well, he was cold as hell. But he chose to ignore the scorching cold on his hands for Changkyun. “Oh, I should call Minhyuk.” And then he thought for a second. “Ferris rides don’t take four hours.”

“Oh my God, they ditched us!”

“They did!”

“I’m glad. Okay, let’s go. How are you going home?” And this is where the awkward talk began. Hyungwon didn’t know. 

“Well… The- The subway.”

“Oh, me too! Which line?” They were already on the way to the subway entrance, and Hyungwon tried hard to remember which train they came with. And which way.

“I-... Red line? I think,” he squinted at the map hanging above the station, but he couldn’t make out where they were. “Um, we moved here like two years ago. I’m… Incredibly lost in these trains.” It felt good to confess, but he still didn’t know how to go home. 

“Okay. Where are you going?” And he only said the address of his house. “That’s… That’s a street, not a station.

“Yeah, I take the bus most of the time. I’m not sure which is the closest.

“This is bad. Okay, um, tell you what. I’m taking you home.”

“What? No, no, you do-”

“That’s not a question, Hyungwon. I’ve lived here my whole life. Like an old fashioned date. Come on, I’d rather walk you there myself than you getting lost,” he laughed and dragged Hyungwon into the train.

“You sure know your way around.” They passed the familiar houses and parks. Hyungwon liked how tranquil the streets were at night. He was still incredibly cold, but the silence and peace made up for that. “You don’t have to walk me home. I think I know the way. I think…”

“Yeah, I do! I said it’s like an old fashioned date! I actually don’t live too far—just a few stations. You know, you should come over sometime. I could… Show you my Pokémon collection,” Changkyun winked at Hyungwon, enjoying the flustered look on his face a little too much. 

“Sure, sure. Sounds great!” But Hyungwon wasn’t sure. Does Changkyun actually have a cool collection? If so, he’d really like to see. God, he isn’t 13 anymore, but… But if it’s a really sick collection, it’d be really cool. But maybe he means a hookup? Oh, he’s getting stressed again. He didn’t want to go in, not knowing if he’s about to play a card game or get laid. Well… Would Changkyun even sleep with him? Maybe, oh, if he gave him the right number. Or maybe it was a joke? But he’d still like to see his collection if he has one. 

“Oh, here we are,” Hyungwon pointed at the near house. But Changkyun didn’t seem to be parting ways. Hyungwon was kinda glad. 

“So.”

“So.” They both looked around as they stood in silence in front of the gate to the house. “I think this is the end of our night.” 

Hyungwon felt a dip in his stomach when Changkyun said that. His stomach turned as if he was expecting something. Will something happen? Oh, will they hug? Maybe… No, they won’t kiss. But maybe… God, what is he expecting? Maybe if he stares at his lips long enough… He didn’t know what to say. He wanted to say something witty, maybe something flirty, something that’ll be a proper end to a night so nice. He didn’t know what to say. “Yeah…”

“I guess I’ll see y-” Okay, it’s not or never. Should he? He shouldn’t. Or… Oh, he should do something. Not just stand there. He felt like his brain told his body to move, but it just didn’t. Come on!

He switched to autopilot for a second and grabbed Changkyun's elbow as he was turning around. He turned around, and Hyungwon gave him a soft kiss on the cheek. Just… The softest. He didn’t say anything for a second, just grinned like an idiot. Both of them did. Hyungwon really wanted to pat himself on the back for gathering enough courage. “It’s really an old fashioned date, huh? I’ll-... See you around, then,” Changkyun walked backward, just to get that one last look at Hyungwon and give him a little wave. And he waved back. He’ll see him around.


	2. That One Fighter Game

“Maybe you should wear something warmer next time,” Changkyun laughed, taking off his flannel and wrapping it around Hyungwon. He didn’t know whether it was a tactic to get his shirt or if he was actually cold. Well, he could see Hyungwon was cold. But it was worth it seeing the flash of red on his cheeks.

Hyungwon wanted to blame it on Changkyun. He spent so much time in front of the mirror, checking every single detail of… Of his jeans, his belt, his shoes, his hair, his everything. That he forgot the jacket, but his bus was already leaving, and he’d rather be cold than late. They weren’t in that phase of the relationship yet. Maybe he enjoyed the ride more than the actual date, or so he thought he would. The anticipation mixed in with the anxiety, it kept him fiddling with his fingers the whole ride. He liked the feeling. 

Maybe he even let his thoughts wander a little bit. And it felt silly, but he wanted to let himself daydream about what could happen. He knew they’d just talk. And hopefully… He really hoped they’d have a great time. They did last time but… That was kinda organic. This time they’re there alone and… They planned on being there alone together. Maybe that raised even bigger expectations. They planned this so they should have the best time. 

He knew it wouldn’t happen. But the thought of just… Maybe kissing him. He liked that. He smiled, it was… Kinda dumb. Why did his mind go there immediately? Well, just look at Changkyun. He couldn’t help it. Ever since the fair, his mind couldn’t get rid of Changkyun. And maybe even in a more lustful way, and he’d always shush those thoughts, but he still enjoyed them. He tried to tell himself he didn’t. 

But he did, and his mind wandered there while he rode the bus. Maybe it was the long ride or maybe the song that played, but he could just feel, taste, see… No, no, he couldn’t. He shouldn’t. He barely had the guts to kiss his cheek. In his mind, he was suave, and everything went smoothly, but he knew the moment it’d come to anything remotely… Romantic, his mind would give up on him. Just go as blank as when he’s asked about his hobbies. 

But Changkyun offering his shirt was a great start. Hyungwon felt Changkyun’s perfume all around now; he almost had to look for a bench to sit on and get his thoughts together. But he didn’t want to miss a word Changkyun was saying, listening to the story he was telling. From time to time, he got lost in his words. He’d just keep looking at his lips or at the river nearby, and his thoughts would wander. And then he’d snap right back and listen to Changkyun’s story about an art installation. Because he talked so passionately about it, it was just so… He could listen to him forever. He could stare at him forever. 

And he didn’t know if it was the drink or just Changkyun himself. But he just couldn’t forget his lips and their little goodbye a few days back and how his hands slowly grazed his shoulders right now and… And all that, he felt like he was going out of his mind. He really did. 

The glass bottle almost slipped out of his hands. Hyungwon barely caught it before it fell on the sidewalk and spilled everywhere. That would’ve been so awkward, with all the people around and Changkyun… Oh, oh God, he’s holding his hand. Hyungwon didn’t even notice, but just now did he feel Changkyun’s fingers loosely intertwined with his. He felt his stomach shrink so much it burned. And it took a few seconds to process even though… Even though it was something so simple and innocent. They’re holding hands. 

  
“You know, I really wanted to see the Pokemon collection,” unintentionally left Hyungwon’s mouth when they passed a comic shop and he didn’t expect Changkyun to pick up on it so quickly. Before he knew it, they were on the way to his place. Everyone was gone, so… So he told him they had the place to themselves with a cheeky wink, and Hyungwon suddenly wasn’t sure. 

Was he flirting? Did… Did he unintentionally invite himself in? Did he invite himself to a hookup? Or… Or did he really have a collection? He wasn’t sure, and it was making him nervous. Like… He’d hook up with him in a second, but he didn’t want to assume. He didn’t want to seem pushy or… Or the fact that Changkyun didn’t mention anything about his place. He felt like he was an invader or something. Maybe he didn’t want to push Hyungwon to anything? Well, Hyungwon doesn’t want to push Changkyun to anything too. 

He just hoped Changkyun didn’t feel pressured. Like… He’s excited, but the nervousness of not knowing what’s going to happen is ruining it. And-

“You okay?” Oh, they’re at the front door. He gave him a little assuring smile and noticed he still hasn’t let go of his hand. Nor has Hyungwon. And they stood there, at the porch, just looking at each other and smiling and… And Hyungwon thought he’d maybe lean in for a kiss, and the butterflies in his stomach all said yes, but Changkyun pushed the door open, and that was the end of that. No more hand-holding. 

Hyungwon has never been so thankful he had pockets. Now that his hands were on their own, he suddenly forgot what to do with them. Well, he knew he wanted them to be touching Changkyun. Okay, maybe he should tone it down a little. But he didn’t want to, when Changkyun’s perfume reminded itself to Hyungwon when he took off his flannel shirt and… He sighed and followed Changkyun. This probably won’t lead anywhere. He kinda regretted mentioning the stupid collection to Changkyun.

“Care for a drink?” Hyungwon wasn’t sure, but the drink they had in the city was already leaving his system. He didn’t think being drunk would help but… Some liquid courage might. Or at least hold something in his hand, so he doesn’t stand around like a post. He followed Changkyun into the kitchen because… Well, where else was he supposed to go? He cautiously looked around the rooms to- “Hey, could you take out glasses for us?” 

Hyungwon looked at Changkyun, who was roaming through a cabinet to pick out their poison. The kitchen was narrow, so narrow, the two of them almost couldn’t fit between the counters. He opened the upper cabinet and almost couldn’t reach the glasses at the top. His finger hooked the edge, and he stood on his toes and prayed he wouldn’t break anything. He pulled the glass closer and caught it, just the other one left. 

“I’ll just… Squeeze by,” Changkyun whispered in his ear. Hyungwon almost dropped the glasses when he felt Changkyun brush against him and his hand slide over his lower back, and it was just like someone pushing against you on a full bus, but damn, he just… He hoped Changkyun wouldn’t see the goosebumps on his hands. Changkyun just needed some ice. He just needed ice, and Hyungwon thought he’d take some and put it down his shirt to calm down his heart. 

  
Hyungwon gripped the wet glass. He guessed there was gin in the drink because it was so bitte,r but the bubbles made it bearable. He knew he should’ve requested something sweeter but… Whatever now. Changkyun took the initiative to put on some music because it just… It just made everything less awkward. And not that it was awkward because the whole night was going great. Better than he expected, really. 

They were supposed to meet at the pier, but Changkyun decided to wait by Hyungwon’s stop, and Hyungwon felt his heart go insane when he saw Changkyun waiting there. He knew the feeling a little too well, his stomach would feel like it’s imploding, and his heart is just going insane, and his fingers tingled a little bit.

He thought he’d have a little time to prepare himself mentally, the walk to the pier, but Changkyun cut it short, and Hyungwon was both anxious and happy to see him. He received a little kiss on the cheek before they could even say hi, and it was maybe the best greeting. Because Changkyun was so soft. And his lips were so soft, and his hair that tickled Hyungwon’s face was soft. Hyungwon wanted to fall right into his arms because his daydreams were coming true, maybe and slowly. 

But he didn’t, he just smiled, and they continued on their walk to the town. They didn’t have a plan, but Hyungwon was glad Changkyun had a spot in mind because… Because he couldn’t name one coffee shop if his life depended on it. And he was talking again, and Hyungwon loved it; he loved to listen to him. 

They found the perfect bench that overlooked the city and sat there like it was their throne. Hyungwon kept eyeing the shops behind them and the people walking along the promenade, and it calmed him down a little. The slight chaos around him calmed him down. Changkyun opened his bottle for him, and Hyungwon poked the inside of his cheek with a skewer. He got so lost in his thoughts, his gaze running from the city lights to Changkyun, and back every few seconds, he forgot he was biting an already empty skewer. 

Changkyun said he would’ve taken him to a restaurant but… Well, he’s a college student, for one, and also the food from the place they went to is so great. It really was. And they could look over the city, and Hyungwon loved the feeling of evening falling on him, the soft blue sky painting everything a different color and it turning into purple, the orange street light shining through and the air getting colder and colder. He loved it, though he forgot his jacket. 

It didn’t matter too much. He was focused too much on Changkyun’s talking to notice he was cold. And Changkyun tried to turn the conversation to him, and it felt strange to talk about himself but… Changkyun seemed to be interested, like he ate up everything Hyungwon said, and every now and then, they’d share a little look and a smile like before. 

Changkyun was leaning on his arm, leaning closer to Hyungwon just to hear him better and… And maybe just to be closer to him. The bottles and paper bowls were the only things between them, except for the almost unbearable tension. Or maybe Hyungwon was the only one who felt that. Changkyun’s face was so close, he wondered if he should do something. He felt the drink in his head a little bit, but… Not too much. He just felt his cheeks get red. But he didn’t do anything. They just talked.

And while he talked about his road trip fantasies, he felt Changkyun’s pinkie finger wrap around his own, and he pretended he didn’t notice, but maybe Changkyun noticed when he lost his train of thought. And it didn’t matter where he picked up after that because talking with Changkyun was just so easy. Anything and everything went. Changkyun could talk about medieval art, and Hyungwon would listen to him like it’s the most interesting thing he’s heard. 

But it got a little too cold, and Hyungwon suggested going for a walk. And that’s when… Well, Changkyun noticed just how cold Hyungwon was. He’s always cold. 

  
The music quietly hummed in the background. It felt like a nice soundtrack for the whole evening. They just kept talking, and Hyungwon curled up on one side of the couch and Changkyun on the other and all hopes of this evening going somewhere somewhat physical left Hyungwon’s mind. He didn’t mind, though, it was great as it was. It was just… A shame, because Changkyun looked great that evening and the shirt looked so good on him, and maybe it’d look so good on the floor, he didn’t know, but it was just great to look at him. Changkyun suddenly excused himself and disappeared in one of the rooms for a second. 

And Hyungwon was left in a dim room, alone. He noticed the gaming system under the TV and the stacks of games. Wow, they should… Maybe they should play together, no? That’d be a fun evening. He wanted to suggest it, but Changkyun quickly came back, holding a big plastic file in his hands. He put it on Hyungwon’s thighs, and it was really heavy, and Hyungwon looked up with a confused look. Changkyun sat down next to him, only to see him open it up and hear the cutest laugh ever. Hyungwon flipped through the pages and pages of neatly arranged cards, all separated by types, and HP and Hyungwon had to say, this is a pretty impressive collection. “Wow, I… I didn’t actually think you had a collection like this.” 

“Oh, what did you think I was referring to then?” 

“T-... You know, it’s really impressive, actually. Oh, what’s this?” Hyungwon squinted at a card. Changkyun shuffled even closer, their legs now touching. He put one arm behind Hyungwon, and the other one maybe on the folder, but it ended up on Hyungwon’s thigh and his chin on Hyungwon’s shoulder to see better and… And maybe he knew what he was doing because Hyungwon thought he’d go insane with the way he pressed himself against Hyungwon. He should’ve just… Jerked off in the shower before the date because it’s insane how frustrated he gets him. 

“W-Who… What’s this?” Hyungwon tried to steer the moment away from the fact he was slowly losing his mind every time Changkyun as much as looked at him. 

“That’s… Zapdos.” And Hyungwon was glad he didn’t ask why he didn’t just read the name off the card.

“Yeah, yeah, but… Why is he shiny?”

“It’s a rare card!”

“Oh shit, you could make a bank of this, huh?” Hyungwon flipped through the pages, even more impressed, and totally forgot about the subtext in which Changkyun invited him over. He liked the shiny cards. 

“Sure. I’m pretty sure I could drop out and live off of my Pokémon cards.”

“We should… Play sometime,” Hyungwon suggested even though he never played a single game. The cards looked… A little too complicated. Well, they didn’t, but all the little numbers on the sides and corners made it look hard. 

He heard Changkyun chuckle, and it did something to him. Because his voice was kinda low and husky and just so close to his ear. He was sure he knew what he was doing. “I’m pretty sure I’d destroy you.”

“Oh, I’m sure you would,” Hyungwon turned to him, and they just looked at each other for a second. But there was no sweet, little smile this time. There was something… Something magnetic. It’s like time froze, and Hyungwon could neither, lean in closer nor pull away. He could just look at Changkyun’s face and unwillingly gaze over his lips and look at Changkyun do the same and… And he didn’t miss how he licked his lips but turned away before anything could happen. 

He reached for his glass with a surprised look, and Hyungwon wondered if he just caught Changkyun getting frustrated or what, but it didn’t matter. He sat a little further, and Hyungwon hated it but reached for his own glass. The gin still didn’t taste great. Changkyun grabbed the file and disappeared, and Hyungwon didn’t know whether… He should follow him into the bedroom or just wait or… 

Before he knew it, he was on his way to the bedroom but was soon stopped by Changkyun leaning on the doorframe, effectively blocking the way. He looked at him with that cheeky smile, that smile that drove Hyungwon crazy. “So eager to get into my bed?”

“Oh, no, no. Is the bedroom off-limits?”

“I never said that, but-” he took a step closer and intertwined his fingers with Hyungwon’s. He spun them around, and Hyungwon’s back was now facing the room. “-I mean, we’ve got the whole house to ourselves.” And Hyungwon thought his knees would buckle just from the look Changkyun was giving him, but he managed to hold it together. “What do you say, hm?” And he slowly moved them away from the room and slowly swayed to the rhythm of the song.

“What do I say?”

“Mhm.”

“That’s a really good song.”

“Oh wow, thanks,” Hyungwon loved to see Changkyun laugh. And the song was really good too. But… If it meant he’d just hear more of Changkyun’s voice, he’d rather be in complete silence.

“Really. You’ve got good taste.” Their fingers were still intertwined, and their voices got quieter and quieter the closer they got. 

“Oh, I’m hard already.” The whole conversation stood somewhere between teasing and flirty, and Hyungwon loved he could both joke and look at Changkyun and wish they’d be in bed already. 

“You should be. I rarely say that.”

“Well-” Changkyun took a step forward, and Hyungwon just now realized he was pushed against a wall, with his hands being held up by his head. He felt Changkyun’s breath on his neck, and it was hot, and he kinda regretted not seeing his face at that moment. His eyes ran around the barely lit house, and his mind finally got itself together and- Oh, shit. Holy shit, it’s happening. He was suddenly insanely aware of every part of his body and- He felt Changkyun’s hold on his hands tighter and oh, oh- He’s kissing his neck. Hyungwon didn’t even have the chance to stop the surprise sigh leaving his throat. “I hope you say this more often.” 

“Depends,” Hyungwon breathed out, and Changkyun stopped the soft kisses he planted on Hyungwon’s neck, and as much as he wanted to protest, seeing him look up at him with so much lust in his eyes was so worth it. He almost couldn’t believe he was saying this but… Shit, whatever. If not now, when. Hyungwon wanted him. Changkyun wanted him too, and Hyungwon saw it, and he loved it, he basked in the attention. Changkyun leaned in, almost kissing him, almost, leaving just enough space to make Hyungwon wait for it and then give him nothing. Make him long for it. Wait, beg. Hyungwon felt Changkyun press his body against him, and he felt how his chest rose up and down and how fast his heart was beating. He felt that Changkyun was just as hot. 

“On?”

“On how good you are,” he muffled a little laugh because it sounded like a line from a bad porno, but if that’s what it took for Changkyun to finally give in and kiss him, he’d repeat cheesy porn lines forever. And his mind once again strayed away and thought, oh shit, we’re kissing. Changkyun’s lips were so soft, and Hyungwon’s heart was almost beating out of his chest. They’re finally kissing. And his tongue is sliding across his lip and-... And oh God, this is so hot and almost kinda unbelievable. Hyungwon kissed him back, and just now did he notice he tasted faintly of gin, but it suddenly tasted sweet, the sweetest. 

He didn’t miss the little sigh from Changkyun, and he finally let go of his hands to explore his body; finally, his arms ran up and down his chest, and he couldn’t get enough of Hyungwon. It almost felt like electricity running through his body. He took the chance to run his hands through Changkyun’s hair and pull him closer, as close as he could get. 

Changkyun’s fingers dropped to his belt and pulled up Hyungwon’s shirt, just a little bit, just to expose some skin, and his fingers drew circles over his hips, and Changkyun could feel Hyungwon smile into the kiss. His hands slipped under Hyungwon’s shirt, and he felt his skin, and it was hot, scorching hot, and he thought he’d melt after every little touch. And Hyungwon took the opportunity to press himself into Changkyun, rolling his hips, and Changkyun let out a throaty groan. He didn’t think it was possible to get even more turned on, but feeling Changkyun moan into his mouth and scratch his chest slightly just-... The jeans felt too restricting, and he wanted to get rid of all the clothes at that moment. 

“Wha-” he whispered, but Changkyun never planned on stopping the making out process. “What about your roommates?”

“I don’t-” He didn’t even hear the last part because Changkyun dived right back into a hungry kiss, pulling Hyungwon closer with his hands around his neck and shoulders. And as much as he loved it- 

“You don’t know?”

“I don’t care,” Changkyun growled, and he tucked on Hyungwon’s belt and fiddled with unbuckling it for a while. The anticipation was almost better than the actual thing. He finally flipped the buckle away from the rest and hooked his finger behind his jeans’ button. “Can I?” 

Hyungwon’s eyes traveled to the front door by his left hand and with a direct view of them. And he just thought about his roommates barging in and- And he’d be an idiot to say no to a handjob from Changkyun. “Please,” he breathed out. Changkyun’s hands pulled on the button. Twisting it left and right, but it wouldn’t open. Not the second time either. “Shit-” Hyungwon heard him whisper when he broke off the kiss to look at the button.

“Yeah, it- God, it’s hard to unbutton.” Hyungwon cursed himself for just fighting with the button for months instead of making the hole bigger. Changkyun was still desperately trying to get it open, and Hyungwon pushed his hands away and tried to do it himself. He moved his hips to help, he pushed and pulled, and Changkyun just leaned on the wall and waited for him to undress. It was seconds, maybe a minute, but felt like hours. He wanted him now. And then it finally popped. Changkyun’s hand slipped through the layers of fabric, and a couple of curses left his mouth because- God, he didn’t care if anyone came through that door. He was still covered by his boxers, whatever. 

Hyungwon stared up on the ceiling, not even fighting the noises that were coming out. This was insanely hotter than anything he fantasized about on the bus. He heard Changkyun whisper something to him, but it was such a hazy dream in his head, he didn’t hear it. He moaned Changkyun’s name, and he could feel Changkyun’s smile in his neck, in between the kisses and bites. The whole time, almost automatically, he played with his hair and- And he didn’t want this to be one-sided pleasure. When Changkyun looked up at him with those lustful eyes and his lips were slightly parted, and his cheeks were a little red- Hyungwon was ready to drop to his knees right at that moment and push him against a wall and take him there.

He stroked him through his jeans, and he heard Changkyun groan his name; it was the best encouragement. He almost wanted to chuckle, the mental image of them popping in his head. Him practically relying on the wall for support and Changkyun kissing his jaw, now both of them just horny messes. Just… A mess. 

He felt Changkyun grab his hand, but Hyungwon decided it was his time to take the lead. They stumbled into the bedroom and barely remembered to close the door, just to be sure. It was hard, so hard to keep their hands to themselves, God, it was only a few feet away, and they almost went crazy. Hyungwon pushed Changkyun down on his bed, and he kneeled in between his legs, rubbing his thighs up and down, just to stretch the moment. Changkyun locked his legs around Hyungwon’s waist and played with the hem of his shirt. He looked so annoyed with the fact it was still on.

Hyungwon stopped for a second and took in the sight of Changkyun as he laid there, just for him, waiting, wanting, with a grin on his face. And it turned into a sweet smile but- “What’s wrong?”

He laughed a little and fixed Hyungwon’s shirt. “Isn’t this like one of the finishing moves from that fighter game?”

And Hyungwon kneeled there, absolutely speechless. It- It was, but he’d never in a million years think about something like that in a moment like this. “Jesus Christ, you’re an idiot,” he took a pillow from the bed and lightly hit Changkyun with a playful smile. How could he think about something like that? He’s supposed to focus on how insanely hard he made him and how he’s practically in Hyungwon’s lap and how there’s nothing hotter in the entire world.

“Is it not?!”

“It is! But then… I’d,” he licked his lips and slipped his hand under Changkyun’s shirt and rested it on his stomach, slowly running it up. It felt like ice on a scorching hot day. “I'd have to mess you up pretty bad, from here up to-” and his hand crawled up Changkyun’s chest, feeling every inch of skin under his shirt. “-here,” he stopped at his neck and took a good look at Changkyun, with his shirt rolled up to his shoulders. He took his hand out and ran his fingers along his jaw to his lips. When he felt Changkyun suck on his finger and his tongue draw small circles, he almost lost it right there. “And then do-” he had to regain himself. “-do unspeakable things to you.” He grabbed Changkyun by the belt loops of his jeans and pulled him closer. “And then I’d have to finish you,” grinding into him, and he got just the reaction he wanted from Changkyun, a husky ‘ah’ and his eyes rolled back. He was sure he could take him to heaven and back. 

He couldn’t tell if it was the horniness or amazement, but Changkyun was speechless. “I-... Wow, I’m telling the guys about this.”

“Shut up- You’re ruining it!” he laughed and drummed his fingers on Changkyun’s chest.

“I- No! This one’s for the books, this is great!” he laughed and had to cover his face with a pillow to not ruin the mood any further. “No, I’m sorry. Um… Hyungwon wins,” he mumbled in the announcer's voice.

“See? That’s more like it,” Hyungwon laughed and moved his attention to Changkyun’s belt.

“That’s great, but I’m… Impatient. When will we get to the flawless victory, dude?” Hyungwon didn’t need too much more convincing. He wouldn’t call it flawless, but… Still too good to be true. 

  
The sun shining into the room was too bright now for Hyungwon to ignore. He lazily opened his eyes and looked around the unfamiliar room. Just now did he see the unfinished painting in the corner, and a bunch more on the walls. They were incredible, he thought. He kept staring at them until the boy next to him moved, and he looked at him, and oh shit- Oh, right. That’s why he’s shirtless. 

He sat up and thought about last night and- Oh no, he can’t think about it too much. God, he doesn’t want to go rub one out into someone else’s shower. But still, he looked down on his chest and saw marks from last night, and it was just… He doesn’t think he ever had such good chemistry like he had with Changkyun. Even with all the bumps in the way, Hyungwon knew Changkyun was dreamy but after last night-

Shit. Did he really say that stuff with the fighter game? He hoped Changkyun wouldn’t think he was weird or anything, like- He doesn’t want to roleplay as an ice ninja or anything, it’s just that Changkyun mentioned it. He went with the flow, and God damn it; his horny brain is so incredibly stupid sometimes. He wouldn’t say it now, but at that moment… Changkyun laughed, so he maybe seemed to enjoy it? Why would he say that, though? Fuck. 

“Morning, you beast,” he heard from the side and felt a little kiss on his shoulder. 

“Morning. How did you sleep?” 

“Really great. Um… Yesterday was… Holy shit, it was great. I had so much fun. We should do it again… Sometimes.”

Hyungwon looked at him, still lying in bed. Do it again sometime. If that meant Changkyun kissing him like he did yesterday and saying the things he did and-... And sitting on the bench and watching the city and just talking- No. No, shut it, this is about his hot moans, not about his dreamy eyes or whatever. No… Nothing more than… Attraction and some chemistry, right? “I’d… Love to. Sure. But now, I’d also love a shower.” He searched around the bed and only found Changkyun’s shirt from last night and put it on. After some searching, he found his boxers too. 

Changkyun told him where the bathroom is and didn’t forget to warn him that the roommates are already back. Hyungwon freaked out a little, it’d sure be suspicious why he’s running around in Changkyun’s shirt on a weekend morning but… Honestly, they probably all knew. He sat on the bed with a towel in his hands for a while.

He very well recognized the butterflies he felt in his stomach when Changkyun talked about yesterday with a pleased smile and played with his fingers. He knew it so well. But… It’s just an attraction and some chemistry, right? Right?


End file.
